Frost-apocalyptic: Escape
by 16N00b
Summary: A case where Yuzu tried to save Mei but get cornered; Escaping from one of the most powerful group of in the ice age apocalypse world. An AU down rated to T, violence inside. Warning: non-native writer and probable OOCness. Hopefully, a good short dose of suspense, enough to feed and tickle the angsty thirst heart.


"Keep looking! They're running towards this area!" a woman shouted, one of the Unstoppable Hunters. Soon marches of footsteps came closer, stomping the land of snow around the forever wintry woods.

' _Shit. Shit!_ _Yuzu you fucking idiot!_ ' Now Yuzu, her back facing on a big bark, gasping desperately for air in which she repressed the needs. Being extremely careful so that the Hunters' men wouldn't notice the air puff.

She needed to escape further, Yuzu was fully aware of that. But crossing that frozen river without slipping or false steps cracking then drowning or avoiding bullets raining at her back—' _Shit,'_ Yuzu managed to even out her breath and eyeing the crystal frost plain not far down the hill—the girl hesitated for a moment, she needed a great stash of miracles to pull it off.

In which, in this Frozza-fucking-calyptic age, extreme miracles are hard to get. Yuzu have learned so much. She knew that her plan would either failed or failed with a lot of mess.

"Yuzu... put me down..." the injured girl on her hands spoke. Her functional hand gripping desperately on the edge of Yuzu's thick hide coat.

Yuzu need not to look into her eyes, it was the tone of surrender that she knew so well.

"Yuzu..."

"Godammit Mei!" Yuzu let out a wishperish shout, "I'm not going to leave you behind! End of conversation." Yuzu took a dash forward leaving her her previous spot, still careful to avoid the Hunters' alert.

And as fast as her thought stopped, someone had already fired at her and the bullet fortunately missed and got stuck into a half frozen tree instead.

"I JINXED IT!" Yuzu increased her speed down the hill. Avoiding rocks, dead branches, jumped over a fallen bark—that's when her steps went wrong, ' _Shit!'_ Yuzu quickly turned her shoulder and make her back facing the ground beneath; hoping that her coat's thick hide would shield the fall

The first object she fall into was lucky harmless snow mound; the rest of the events went with the girl rolling down then onto a sliding dead bark. The slide ends with a loud shattering crack—the bark abruptly stuck, throwing the girls bouncing twice on the glassy frozen river before sliding halfway passing the sub-zero floor. A blast mysteriously blown on her trail seconds after, increasing the sliding rate on Yuzu's back. Another loud crack rang, it stopped their movement—Yuzu's back slammed againts a huge rock at the river bank. Blood coughed up from the impact, something was broken inside of her, Yuzu knew it.

Mei slightly rolled off from Yuzu's protective arm. A hand gun, she previously used to God-knows-how-shoot Yuzu's falling grenades, was still on her grip. Her head kept pounding and stinging both from the after fall as fever continued setting in. The raven haired girl laid on her back. Her lungs carved for air, her throat burns in heat, her eyes was burning with tears starting to emerge on the edge. Nevertheless, God has not let her relax one bit. In a matter of seconds, she heard thrice gunshots nearby followed by Yuzu's loud cursings.

The younger Aihara opened her eyes to see two Hunters body lying on the ground, and three more somehow survived the cracking blasted river, "Yuzu go away!" she ordered but elder sister obviously won't listen. Mei rolled to her side enough to carelessly aim at one of the hunters, she emptied out the gun hoping to kill any of the remaining pursuers.

At the same time Yuzu managed to kill another and disarmed the third Hunters. Unfortunately her gun too ran out of bullet but the remaining hunter dashed towards Yuzu and slammed his body over the older girl.

"Yuzu!" Mei shouted to the top of her lungs. Tears broke out from Mei's eyes out of exhaustion, frustation, desperation, fear, and the painful thumb in her head. She just wished all these would end.

 **Bang!**

"Get your filthy hands off Yuzupyon, Hunters freak!"

A voice familiar to Mei's ear. More tears falling off her cheek.

"Mei Mei!" another voice called out fast approaching.

Whatever sorcery had saved them, Mei was glad. Now, she can rest.

 **xXx**

* * *

 **END CHAPTER.**

 **CUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Mwahahaha, this thing, I told you, had been stuck in my head for a freaking long time. Glad I can pour it out in the midst of editing my other fanfic.

Well, anyhow... I honestly want to kill Yuzu and left Mei dying in agony and frozen solid. But, hey, I avoided those. Glad I did, somehow. Please spare my life YuzuMei or MeiYuzu shippers.

Then, for closing:

I own nothing of Citrus

Sorry for the grammar error and all of its imperfections folks!

Thanks for your time visiting and reading

I obviously welcome the like and the bookmark story buttons~

Hahaha~ and criticism too.


End file.
